Soul Case
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Collaboration with ultimate-drax. Private Eye Detective Ichigo Kurosaki is hired to uncover a murder mystery. Filled with crime, drama, and cigarettes, will this hard boiled detective solve the case before the framed dame gets put away?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, true believers. This is JP-Ryder reviving an old story that I have deleted a year ago(or months). Along with ultimate-drax(writer behind** _ **Colorful Monkeys**_ **and** _ **Pokemon: The Adventures of Lara Bane**_ **) the two of us has picked up to complete this mystery fix. This is a story about a murder mystery AU that stars Ichigo Kurosaki as a hard boiled detective to solve a murder to clear his client's name.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1: Bang Bang, She Shot Me Down.

It was dark, the moon light shines around the night as things were peaceful at first. It was around 10pm as there is a light in the building were left on due to one person working. One of those buildings was a five story building as there are two people present, which is where the story begins: The Karakura Bugle headquarters.

Inside the building was an office. The office was wide spaced, with yellow walls and wooden floor, also a desk is placed in with a type writer, a recorder that is recording, and a lot of pen and ink. Around the desk are ten file cabinets, a window on the back of the building, The office also has a type writer, a painting, and a box of pills on top of one of the file cabinets. The office also has two doors, one on the front and the other at the right side of the wall from a certain view point of one man on his desk.

The man was too busy typing on his type writer. He was making some kind of headline for his newspaper. He was tapping away while he was talking to a woman in front of him. Said woman can be heard sniffling as her eyes were raining tears, pouring like rain drops.

"Please…you can't post this story in the papers." she begs for him as her nose sniffs.

"Sorry little lady, but I just can't." the man respond cruelly as he drinks his ice tea. "This scandal is going to make this company some bread." he said as he realizes his tape recorder was recording but he didn't care, he'll just delete the recording once he's done.

"But sir-"

"Look, this is how the world works, ma'am. The story is going to be on the next morning headlines and I could care less about your personal opinion on this. Its your own fault that the picture was made."

The woman couldn't believe her ears as she felt the world crashing down onto her. She lets out her tears pouring out of her eyes more as she shout at him "HOW CAN SOMEONE ACT SO CRUEL TO THOSE IN NEED! JUST PLEASE DON'T POST THE STORY!?"

Outside of the building, a purple haired girl was walking by across the building, holding some groceries in the time of night. Of course she knew her apartment was around the corner. As she walks passed the Karakura Bugle building, gunshots were heard from the building causing the girl to jump up in panic.

'What was that!?' she thought as she went to the nearest telephone booth to call the police. As she did so she has noticed someone walking out of the fireplace. "Hello, police. I've heard gunshots from across a building! It's at the Karakura Bugle a-a-and I saw someone coming out!"

Back inside the office of the building, the man who was type writing before is now on the floor, bleeding from the gunshot wounds to his left eye, chest cavity, mouth and shoulder. He lay there dying, as the door can be heard closed leaving the man dead. What's left of the scene was a pocket watch with a symbol on the front.

And the tape recorder stopped recording.

/

Private Eye building of Detective Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo's POV

What a shitty month it's been. I've been having a lot of money problems recently. See, I'm a private detective and recently there hasn't been many cases to go on about. It was only a matter of time before I'd lose my apartment. I needed some way to relieve my stress so here I was, lying in the tube, warm water filled to the brim, a cigarette in my mouth and my radio was playing Edith Piaf, embrasse moi. I pray to lord that no one will come in and disturb what little peace I have at the moment. My prayers were unheard.

"Ichigo!" My secretary, Tatsuki cried out. She's a nice gall, but she be a little uptight sometimes.

"In here!" I called for her.

"Ichigo, we have a-HOLY FUCKING HELL!" She jumped at the sight of me in the bathtub. "You dumbass! Warn me next time. I'm not gonna be able to get these images out of my head anytime soon." She spat, while looking away, no doubt blushing furiously.

"Relax. It's not like you haven't seen a man naked before, is it?" I said in a monotone.

"Shut up and get dressed. Urahara is here."

My eyes widen slightly and then I groaned in annoyance. "Fuck," I hissed, tossing my cig into the tub and got up. After drying myself I put on my brown colored pants, my best pair of socks (which had holes on them) and white tank top. I went to meet with the last person I wanted to see today. My landlord. Couldn't it have been one of the mobsters I put away a few years back that was out for revenge instead. I saw Urahara standing in the door way, waving his fan in front of his face. He had an unusual set of attire. He wore a green kimono with short pants, Edo period stylish clogs and his trusty white and green colored hat. I had to pretend to be nice with this guy if I wanted to keep my office. "Hello there Urahara-san. I wasn't expecting you."

"You're late." Urahara said with a casual smirk.

"Llllate for what?" I asked, acting stupid.

"Rent money. What else?"

"Right." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Look, there's a good reason why I'm behind. I haven't had any cases lately so money has been an issue."

"That's no excuse, Ichigo-kun. If you don't pay the rent within a week then this house will be my personal green house." Urahara stated in his usual casual manner. He turned around and shouted. "Jinta, Ururu, come here." Oh great. I wonder what he's gonna take this time. Two kids, a boy and a girl, entered the building. They were equal in size but very different in appearance. The girl had black hair with two strands of hair crossing each other across her face. She had a very shy expression. The boy was red head with bad attitude kind of facial expression. "I think I'll take…" Urahara scanned the room. "…the radio."

"Oh come on! Can't you take my couch instead?" I spat.

"No way, hosé. And for the record, for each day I don't get paid I'll be back and take one item from your home. I'll see you tomorrow." Urahara said with a satisfied grin and left with his two little goons who were carrying away my precious radio and shoved it into to Mr. Hat'n clog's car.

"FUCK!" I cried out after they drove away, kicking my wall, leaving a hole in it. I sighed in frustration as my foot was now stuck in it. It's too bad not every problem can be solved with a gun.

/

A 1940s porsche drove down to the Private Eye office building as Chad parked his porsche. Once he parks near the sidewalk. Chad is a tall Japanese-Mexican man who was the son of an immigrant. He wore a long black trench coat that reach his knees as underneath the coat is a red button shirt with a white bow tie, brown pants with suspenders, and church shoes. Chad gets out of the car as he walks in the private eye office, hearing Tatsuki's ranting.

'Ichigo must've done something to upset her again.' Chad thought as he gives a sigh. He opens the door to let himself in as he sees me being scolded by Tatsuki.

"I can't believe that I'm going to lose this job!" Tatsuki shouts as she walks back and forth, scolding me until she sees Chad "Oh, good morning, Chad."

"Good morning, Tatsuki." Chad respond as he place the trench coat over the coat hanger. "Where's the radio?"

"Mr. Hat-N-Clogs took it." I answered as I flickered his lighter. "Bad news, we're about to go out of business."

"Ichigo, how can this have happened?" Chad asked in his worried but monotone voice.

"Hey, don't blame me! We hadn't gotten a good case recently." I said through the stress of my voice. "Kami, if I don't pay up that zen smoking landlord, all of my stuff will be taken on each day of this week if I don't find a case!"

I see Chad giving his usual expression. This guy is like an ox; he's a strong kind of guy that is perfect for the job as my assistant. We knew each other during the force as he was involved in a case of a weapons operation. He was a troubled youth at first but he's a good person at heart as many strings were pulled to get him in the police force back then. But after I've left the force, Chad decides to do the same and became my assistant detective in solving cases.

"Anyway, where's my coffee and papers?" I request as I lean on the couch, with Chad sitting beside me.

"Your coffee's ready, but the morning papers didn't came today." Tatsuki said. Wait, what?

"What do you mean it didn't came in today?" I asked, where's my damn subscribed Karakura Bugle?

"Don't know, maybe they've stopped production." Tatsuki shrugs her shoulder as she walks to the coffee maker and hands me and Chad our coffee.

"I think it may have to do with the murder last night." Chad respond, which peaked my interest.

"Murder?" I quipped.

"There's been a shooting around 10pm last night. the Chief Editor of the Karakura Bugle was shot to death by someone. Witness reported to the cops that it was a small girl in a white fancy coat that was escaping from the building, no further reports been revealed though."

I knew Chad would expect me some case recommendations. For a while I haven't been doing some action in these cases. Most of them were to solve divorce cases and lost pets, but no murder cases. I haven't been involved with a murder case since I quit the force to do this shit.

Sure, everyone laughed at me when I became a private eye detective, as much as my natural orange hair. Some say that my methods were too unorthodox but they were very effective. The ones making fun of my unnatural orange hair were asshole cops who calls me a punk. I don't give a crap in what others say, as I go with my own way.

"Do you think it could be one of the Espada?" Tatsuki asked sounding scared for a little bit.

"What makes you think its one of those mooks?" I asked.

"Well she is said to wear white, so maybe she's part of the Espada." she explained which makes sense in a way. The Espada were nothing but a grand criminal mob gang who for some reason wears white cloathing. They're like cockroaches crawling around the street; no matter how you get rid of them there will always be more. They've known to have organized crime around the city, thanks to their leader.

"But what reason would the Espada want in killing off the Editor-in-Chief of the Karakura Bugle?" Chad asked.

"Ah who knows, maybe he didn't pay up or something. That's probably why he got whacked." Tatsuki said shrugging her shoulders.

I blew my coffee as I drink it. The hot decaf of brown liquid burns through my throat as I think about this case. I'm no bounty hunter looking for criminals, but who knows if I can get a grant for this.

"Maybe I should get to look at this case." I spoke as suddenly my ears perked up. "Did you all hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tastuki asked as she and Chad heard something that came from up stairs. "It could be that rat trying to steal our cheese."

If that were a rat, then something fell hard as I hear glass broke.

"Either an intruder or a really big rat." Chad said as he and I pulls out our gun.

"Let's find out then." I said as the three of us head up upstairs looking for the intruder.

Chad, Tatsuki and I quietly went upstairs, the two of us holding our guns up while Tatsuki had a baseball bat. As a secretary she doesn't use guns.

"Okay," I said, turning to the two. "Tatsuki, you check the bedroom, Chad will look in the bathroom and I'll check the office."

We split up and went for our targeted areas. I was amazed at how such big guy like Chad is able to sneak around without making a sound. I came up to the entrance of my office. I rounded the door way, pointing my gun at each direction but realized there was no one in sight. I snooped around a little to see if the intruder was hiding. There weren't many places to hide in this damp office. Just my desk and closet. No sign of the intruder. I went out of the office and saw my two companions standing outside as well.

"All clear." I told them.

"Clear." Chad said.

"There's nothing in the bed room either." Tatsuki said. But then we heard some noise coming from downstairs.

"Come on," I said as all three of us quietly went back downstairs. I wasted no time as I went directly to where I sworn I had heard the noise. The kitchen. I peek my head carefully around the door and saw a small, black haired woman standing there in the middle of the kitchen. Upon realizing she was unarmed I rounded the door way, pointed my gun at her and cried. "Freeze, bitch!"

Startled, the woman turned around, held her hands up and said, "Don't shoot."

"You mind telling me what you're doing here?" I demanded to know.

"I need your help." She said desperately.

 **/**

 **The plot begins with the detective pointing his gun at the suspect. What could this mean for the detective? Find out in next chapter!**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach as it belongs to Tite Kubo, Viz Media, and SHonen Jump.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Blood is Thicker Than Water.**

Ichigo's POV

Here I am, pointing my gun at the doe-eyed dame. She was about petite, wearing a dirtied white dress that you see rich folks wear. She also has on a pair of white gloves and heels, all dirtied up. She looks like she's been in the dirt of the streets.

"What do you need help with, ma'am?" I asked as I lowered my gun down. Wouldn't want to clean the whole place down. As soon as Tatsuki and Chad came down to meet with me to see the girl before us.

"Ichigo, are you alright!?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I respond.

"Please, you gotta help me." Doe-eyes begs as she has her hands raised up.

"Ichigo, who is this?" Chad asked noticing the girl in front of us.

"That's what I'm trying to know!" I snapped as the two looked at me in shock. I sigh, I shouldn't have snapped at them "Sorry, but I really need a cig."

"Rukia Kuchiki." Doe-Eyes answered my question. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, and I need your help in solving a crime."

I stared at the small, doe-eyed dame as I can tell that she is radiating fear and anxious. Seems like she's been through a brief traumatic experience. Almost as if she's running from something but from what?

"Tatsuki, make some herbal tea for our guest." I told her as Tatsuki nodded and went to the tea maker. "Ms. Kuchiki, come with me in my office upstairs."

"Y-Yes." Ms. Kuchiki respond as she follows me heading upstairs as Chad stood beside Tatsuki who's making tea for the doe-eyed dame.

/

I decided to hear this woman out. I didn't really trust her seeing as she had broken into my house but I was so desperate for a case that I'd take anything right now. I led her into my office where I let her sit in front of my desk. I took my normal seat on the other side of the desk and I finally popped the question.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She replied as her whole body was shaking.

"Why did you break into my house if you need my help? You do know there's a front door, right?" I told her.

"I can't be seen in this neighborhood. The cops are looking for me." Rukia replied, looking down on her hands that were fidgeting with her gloves.

"And why are the cops after ya, if I may ask?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ignoring my question, Rukia started ranting. "I can't go to the slammer! My brother would disown me, I would shame by deceased sister forever and I would end up in a cold, dark, dank prison where I become someone's bitch for a pack of cigarettes and-and-and…"

I walked over to her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Miss Kuchiki." Rukia stopped babbling like a crazy person and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I asked her again. "Now tell me, why are the cops chasing you?"

Rukia looked away and sadly replied. "I've been blamed for the murder of Editor in Chief Kaname Tosen."

"Say WHAT!" I cried in shock. "Okay, now you've got my interest." I say as I sit on the counter of my desk. "Tell me everything. Everything that happened."

"Okay," Rukia sighs as she starts to explain.

/

Flashback, Rukia's POV:

 _It all started at a evening of yesterday. I was with my bodyguard that time, Renji Abarai. I was at one of my family's summer homes in Komatsu to escape from the blabber-mouthed reporters. I stayed in my summer home for the rest of hour, until I've been caught by one of the photographers outside of my home. Because of the flash I took notice of the peeper!_

 _The nerve of him I thought, as soon as I notice him he dashed like a roadrunner. He took a picture of me without my permission, and it's not just any picture, but an embarrassing one at that! I'm not going to let this go for a moment as my bodyguard found the bag the photographer dropped. And that's where I found the photographer's camera bag belongs to: "Property of Karakura Bugle" it reads._

 _So in order to get that paparazzi scumbag to folk over the camera and the negatives. My bodyguard drove me up to town at the Mashiba district, where all of the busy workers and beatniks live and go; filled with businesses and apartments as well as factories. I stopped by the building, seeing that they're opened on a Sunday._

 _I went inside the building, going to tell those exploiters that I demand those pictures. It was 7 at the time as the receptionist told me that I would need to speak to the editor in chief by 10. I was mad that I had to wait but kept my cool. Rather than wait in the office I decided to go to the coffee shop across the street. I spent there for 3 hours, eating their muffins and drinking decaf lattes. They were both good._

 _By 9:50pm I left the coffee shop as I went back to the bugle. I have my bodyguard leave so no one will suspect someone like me can be seen in a town like this. I went to the office, seeing that the workers were walking out to go home. I asked around and they say that the boss is at his office which is at the top floor. I went up to the top floor as I walk down through the empty cubicles. As I entered in his office, I saw him type writing as I see the photos on his desk._

" _Excuse me, sir." I spoke to get his attention._

" _Yes, what is it that you-" he stopped as he took a good look at me as he looks at the pictures "Ahh, you're Ms. Kuchiki. I didn't expect a surprised appointment from you."_

 _Cutting to the chase, I immediately told him "I want you to give me those pictures."_

" _I beg your pardon?" he asked me._

" _Mr. Editor-In-Chief, I request that you hand me those photos and not to publish them." I told him._

 _But the Editor-In-Chief Kaname Tosen just give me this deadpanned look as he told me "No."_

 _I couldn't believe that he actually said no to me. Does he even know who I am?_

" _Please sir, I can pay you generously if you don't post those photos." I said desperately while trying to not sound desperate._

" _I don't take brides, ma'am." he said to me while smiling like a demon. "You see, here in Karakura Bugle, we have a policy in whatever story we received and decide which will be on the front papers. This story is going to be a big talk in town. Can you imagine all of the quarters I can get to post a story like this?"_

 _I was shocked to here those words. He refused to stop pressing the story all because of money? I have not realized how greedy commoners can be these days. I argued with him for minutes, but he couldn't be convinced. It was then our argument lead to this._

 _"HOW CAN SOMEONE ACT SO CRUEL TO THOSE IN NEED! JUST PLEASE DON'T POST THE STORY!" I shouted at him. But then the next thing I know, gun shots were heard next to me._

 _I witnessed Chief Editor Tosen covered in blood. One of his eyes has been shot as I covered myself for safety. I felt some blood spreading on my arms covering my head, as I witness Tosen getting shot out of nowhere. I couldn't tell where it came from but my brain keeps telling me to run._

 _So I ran out of the building through the fire escape, avoiding to get shot as I skip out of the building and hide out of the alleyway. But from what I failed to notice was that there was someone who spotted me running from the fireplace of building. I wanted to use the pay phone to call my bodyguard, but the town's police will hunt me down. The next thing I knew, I was alone. Alone and on the run by the police._

Flashback ends

Ichigo's POV

"And that's the whole story," Rukia finished.

I leaned on my desk, thinking about all the things she had told me. I had a feeling that there were some things Rukia wasn't telling me. I don't think she would tell me though, even if I asked. So I decided to play along for now. After all I finally got a case.

"Alright, Miss Kuchiki, I'll look into the case." I told her and her face beamed with relief.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," She said, nearly crying. "I promise you wards of cash for this."

"Sounds good to me," I said with my arms crossed and smiling. "But for now I need to send you into hiding. With the authorities chasing you I know just the right person. TATSUKI!" I called for my secretary.

"What?!" She spat back in annoyance.

"Call Ishida and tell him I've found a new employer at the morgue." I replied.

/

I've prepared myself for the trip to the investigation. After hearing Doe Eye's story I'm going to take on her case. I got everything I need for the case: notebook to take notes on many spot on clues, gloves to hold evidence while not messing up the suspects of the fingerprints, plastic bags to hold evidence, and of course my black six shooter. Out of all the guns my black six shooter is considered my favorite.

Soon, as I get prepared I hear the door opened downstairs as I hear Tatsuki shout "Ichigo! Uryu's here!"

I sigh in annoyance. I knew to expect him to come here soon after the call. Soon I came down seeing Chad, Tatsuki, and Doe Eyes present. The petite woman, now wearing Tatsuki's clothes as well as a long coat and for some reason a fake mustache. She looked nervous at the new guest, which is understandable.

"Morning, four-eyes." I greeted Uryu.

"Kurosaki, you've mentioned about a new employee for my morgue?" he asked as he noticed Rukia, confirming it might be her. "Is that Ms. Kuchiki?"

She look shocked as I sigh. I knew that Uryu can see through her disguise.

"Um...I don't-a know what'cha talking about, mista." she said in a fake Italian accent. Who does she try to fool.

"Relax, Rukia. Uryu figured out your identity." I told her.

"Yes, I can never remember a Kuchiki when I help set up for your brother's wife's funeral." he said as he gives his usual stoic look. "My father is very grateful in your family, but I must ask. Why are you here in a run down neighborhood in the home of a hooligan?"

"Oi, don't talk like I ain't here!" I said with anger.

Rukia smiled as she felt like trusting Uryu as she respond "Well Detective Kurosaki was kind enough to hide me in your place while everything's clear."

"Clear? hiding?" Uryu repeats.

"Oh well I've been framed for a murder I didn't commit." she said as Uryu looked at her with a baffled expression.

"Excuse me." Uryu stands up as he marches towards me, grabbing my arm as he drags me to the kitchen. He stops dragging me as he glares at me "Ichigo...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SETTING ME UP FOR!?" he demands with an angry expression.

"Calm down, Uryu." I told him "I just need her to be out of the radar for a while..."

"By sending a murder suspect to me!?" he growled as he calms his nerves down as he adjusted his glasses "I don't know if I want to go through with this, Ichigo. I can't let her stay at my family's funeral morgue."

"Hey man, I need this." I told him "She's innocent and I'm going to clear her case. Just give me a week until I clear her name, alright? Besides, you owe me one after what happened."

Uryu looked at me with a disbelief look. Knowing that he can't win the argument. He tiredly sigh as he looks down on the floor, then look me in the eyes "You have one week, Ichigo."

I smiled as I held my fist up "Count on it, Ishida." I told him as he raise his fist as we fist bump. We soon got out of the kitchen as Uryu looks at Rukia.

"Be prepared, Ms. Kuchiki. My line of work may not be the faint of heart." he told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Ishida." she thanked him as she makes a bow "I will be your best employee in working at the morgue!"

"Do you think its a good idea?" Chad asked me in whisper. "Letting her work at the morgue with Uryu?"

"Eh, I think she'll be fine." I said with a shrug. "Now come on, we got a murder mystery to solve!"

"That is so lame." Tatsuki states, hurting my pride a little.

/

Chad and I leave my house and went straight for his car. His 1940 Porsche which he valued very much. Why wouldn't he? That thing is a fucking pearl and the most expensive thing he's got. He always makes sure it's clean and polished and the engine in top shape.

"How you were able to afford this with a private eye detective salary I'll never get." I said as I sat in the front seat.

"Some of us like to invest," Chad replied and started up the engines. "Now hold on," He said in a monotone and drove off at top speed, nearly hitting my neighbor, who had gone out to get her mail.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE FUCKING CUNTS!" She shouted at us.

"She doesn't act like a sweet old lady," I said as I realize that she will report this to Mr. Hat'n clogs. I sigh and turn on the radio to listen to the news. To my misfortune, the most obnoxious radio anchor in Japan was the one broadcasting the news of the Karakura Bugle murder.

 _"Nasty things going on down here in rainy Karakura!"_ Don Kanonji cried into the mike. _"Last night at Karakura Bugle, a murder transpired! Our beloved Tosen Kaname, the man responsible for bringing us our daily news, was killed by a most vicious killer. The police refuses to answer our questions but regardless, we will have to put our faith into our trusty peace keepers and believe that they will bring this inhuman scum to justice. Bwahahaha!"_ He finished with his trademark laugh and shut the radio. I really can't stand that guy. How he became a radio anchor is beyond me.

/

We finally make it to Karakura Bugle where many cop cars were parked outside the building. Most of the cops were busy eating doughnuts and drinking coffee to do their work. Incompetent morons. We didn't waste any time as we went into the building.

"Excuse me," I call to receptionist, Lisa Yadomaru. "I'm private eye detective Ichigo Kurosaki," I said, showing my badge. "And this is my partner, Chad." The giant greeted her with a nod. "I'm here to investigate the murder of you chief editor. Can you tell me on which floor the scene of the crime took place?"

"3rd floor, detective." Lisa replied.

"Thank you." I say and Chad and I went straight to the stairs. "Oh no." I groaned at the sight of Karakura's Police Department's finest was already there. Lieutenant Sgt. Omaeda, Sergeant Soi-Fon, Inspector Shinji, police photographer Hisagi, forensic officer Izuru and Captain Shunsui. Most of these guys don't have a problem with me, however Soi-Fon and her follower Omaeda has always been a pain in my ass for so long.

"Hey, look." Omaeda said, pointing at me with a smug grin. "It's the bleach hair detective!" He says, using my hated nickname. "And what do you think you're do-" I cut him off by landing a hard blow on his face.

"Good day to you, Lt. Sergeant." I said, walking past the obese man. Omaeda groans, rubbing his sore, bleeding nose.

"Why you miserable good fer nothing-I'll have you arrested for this!" He spat, getting back on his feet. I stopped him with a glare.

"Just try it." I dared him and that coward quickly backed off.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Soi-Fon demands. I turned my attention to the much shorter police officer.

"I'm here to do your job for you, _again._ " I reply, putting emphasis on the word 'again.'

"I don't think so." Soi-Fon hissed. "This investigation is police business. Not some lowlife private eye-"

"Soi-Fon." My old friend Shunsui cut Soi-Fon off. "Let them pass. He could be of good help to us." He tells her and she lets me and Chad through. While Soi-Fon hates my gut she is still a strict rules follower and simply can't disobey her commanding officer. "Sorry about that, Ichigo." Shunsui says, shaking my hand.

"That's alright. I'm used to her antics by now." I assure him. "So what'd we got?"

"Well," Shunsui started, leading Chad and I to where Tosen's body had been laying. The floor was marked with a chalkboard pen. "… we've determined the time of death: 10:15pm, Tosen was shot in the left eye, through the mouth, chest cavity, and shoulder. Cause of death is the shots through the brain and heart artery, as bullets were shot four times through Tosen. The gun was a store bought .357 black magnum as even though there aren't finger prints. Clearly the suspect had been wearing gloves."

"They'd been stupid if they hadn't." I reply. Shunsui went on.

"We've recovered a necklace at the fire escape." He said, showing me the necklace, which had been placed in a plastic bag. "Notice the family crest on it?"

"The Kuchiki family symbol." I answered.

"Yes." Shunsui said. "This belongs to the sister of Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki. We've already sent some men to their estate to question Byakuya."

I didn't respond but simply looked around the room. "Why would Rukia want to kill Tosen in the first place? Besides that necklace, do you have any evidence that points towards Miss Kuchiki?"

"Only this." Soi-Fon replied as she reveals a tape recorder and starts playing it.

 _"Excuse me, sir."_ I recognize Rukia's voice.

 _"Yes, what is it that you-Ahh, you're Ms. Kuchiki. I didn't expect a surprised appointment from you."_ A male voice. Most likely Tosen.

 _"I want you to give me those pictures."_

 _"I beg your pardon?"_

 _"Mr. Editor-In-Chief, I request that you hand me those photos and not to publish them."_

 _"No."_

 _"Please sir, I can pay you generously if you don't post those photos."_

 _"I don't take brides, ma'am. You see, here in Karakura Bugle, we have a policy in whatever story we received and decide which will be on the front papers. This story is going to be a big talk in town. Can you imagine all of the quarters I can get to post a story like this?"_

What and asshole I thought to myself. If I had been there I probably would have broken that guy's nose.

 _"HOW CAN SOMEONE ACT SO CRUEL TO THOSE IN NEED?! JUST PLEASE DON'T POST THE STORY!"_

That's when we heard gunshots and the recorder ended.

"That evidence enough for you?" Soi-Fon asked, to which I didn't respond.

"What photos were they talking about?" Chad asked.

"Most likely these," Soi-Fon replied, showing us photos of Rukia, mounting a red haired guy, with lots of tattoos on him and had his hair tied up so it made his head look like a pineapple. Both Chad and I were baffled.

"Who's the pineapple head?" I asked.

"Kuchiki's personal bodyguard, Renji Abarai." Soi-Fon replied.

 **/**

 **What a Twist! Hope you like the roles for each of the characters put in. Wonder what happens next? Stay tuned and find out! Also check out and read Titans LA on ultimate-drax's profile.**

 **Remember to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach as it's owned by Tite Kubo, Viz Media and Shonen Jump.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3: Swinging Forties.**

Ichigo's POV

I stood there in shock as I try to piece together what I've seen and heard. So the reason little miss rich girl never explained any further details was because of those photos of her and the pineapple-headed bodyguard. From the details on the photos, it appears her on top of him, both naked, as they were looking very intimidated with each other.

"From this picture is proof of Ms. Kuchiki's guilt." Soi-Fon said with her usual stoic expression "Ms. Rukia Kuchiki is trying to hide a secret the fact that she's having a secret love affair with the family bodyguard."

"But what does that bodyguard have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's simple, really." Inspector Shinji said stepping in "Renji Abarai is from the slums at the Rukon District. He was personally hired by Byakuya after he saved him from some muggers. Knowing the Kuchiki family's reputation of their modesty and honor, it's not surprising. Renji is considered Byakuya's right hand man, as the oldest brother entrusted his best friend to be his sister's bodyguard." That's what I expect from the inspector: he knows a lot of things even I don't know, even from the minimum of things.

"And let me guess, the two fell in love over time." I asked, making a mental note to ask Rukia about this little detail that she let it slipped.

Shushui replied "Correct. If word gets out about those two, then the press will have a hay day for this."

"Then it's settled. From this point on, Rukia Kuchiki is wanted for murder in cold blood." Soi-Fon concludes giving a confident smile as she turns to me "Looks like you're not wanted here after all, Detective Kurosaki." she said smugly.

I cross my arms as I give into some thought. But then it occurred to me as I thought about the tape recording. There was something odd about the timing when the gun shots were heard.

"If that were the case, then why would Ms. Kuchiki bring a gun anyway just to tell the Editor-in-Chief to not show the pictures?" I asked as everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"I think Ichigo maybe on to something." Chad said.

Soi-Fon was about to counter, but Shushui beats her to it "Now that you've mention it, there is something odd about that as well. Why would Ms. Kuchiki be carrying a gun in her person?"

"According to the receptionist, she was here the first time the receptionist told her that he's available around 10pm." Shinji states. "She was there and then she left the bugle building, and then she came back just after the receptionist left."

"Then around that time she bought the gun and waited for the moment to use it in case negotiations didn't do well." Soi-Fon said in her own deduction.

"But the gun shots fired after she yelled at him seems pretty much bad timing if you ask me." I countered.

"Then if that's the case, it's cold blooded murder." She retorted "She ends her conversation by pulling out the gun, shoot him four times, and then ran out of the crime scene. She shot him in cold blood, no questions asked."

As much as I hate to say it, but she's kind of right. The situation looks like cold blooded murder when you see it. But I don't think that's true, cause when I look at Rukia's eyes, there wasn't any signs of a killer in her eyes. If someone's been framing her with murder, than there's one suspect that I can think of for now.

"What about Renji Abarai?" I asked.

"Renji's lucky that Byakuya hadn't heard about the scandal yet," Shinji states "He was here this morning, asking about Ms. Kuchiki's whereabouts. We had to take him to the station for questioning about her whereabouts."

"Wouldn't mind if I go to the station and ask him some questions?" I asked.

"Of course, you can ask him anytime you want." Shushui said before Soi-Fon can decline. Looks like next stop is the pineapple bodyguard and Rukia's secret lover.

/

Karakura Police Department.

So then, I'm back here again. I probably visit my old workplace more than most. But that's just how things work sometimes if you're a former police officer turned private detective. The smell of cigarettes, old coffee and doughnuts filled our nostrils as Chad and I entered Karakura Police Department. All around us, cops were going about doing their work, trying to make this city a better place. I'm being generous when I say try. As Chad and I made our way through the stations we received a lot of stares, chuckles, and some minor insults from our former coworkers. But we just ignored them and strolled right on over to the office of one of our few friends here at this department. As I was about to knock on the door it opened and a short young woman bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir." She said politely and quickly walked away.

"It's okay," I assured her with a raised eyebrow. Chad and I then entered the office and found our friend sitting in front of his desk. A man in suit and tie, black hair, a mustache and a pair of black shades. This was Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Well, here is a pair I didn't expect to see today." Iba said with a smile and got up from his chair.

"It's good to see you again, Iba-san." I said and shake his hand.

"And how are you, you jolly giant?" Iba asked Chad who only nodded. "Always the silent type."

"Hey, Iba, who was that girl that just ran out your office?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Hm? Oh, her? That was Hinamori Momo. She was the one who witnessed Kuchiki Rukia escaping the bugle last night at the time of the murder. Poor girl was scared to her knees after last night. Could barely even talk." Iba replied.

"I see," I reply, knowing she would be the testimony witness against Rukia. I then went straight to why Chad and I were here. "As you probably guessed, Chad and I are taking on this case. So I would very much like to talk to this guy, Renji, if he's still here."

"He's in the interrogation room. You know the way," Iba said.

/

I enter the sound proof room and found the crimson haired bodyguard sitting at a table across the room. "Who are you?" He asked/demanded.

"I ask the question here, pineapple head." I sternly reply, shutting the door.

"Who are you calling pineapple, carrot top?!" Renji spat. That got me in a frenzy.

"Shut up scarlet! Or I'll check and see if your blood matches the color of that plant of a hair due you got."

"At least I don't look like a rotten orange," Renji mocked.

"You're the one who's rotten, Mr. I slept with my boss sister." I said and this got Renji nervous.

"Wait," He said, getting up from his chair. "What did you said?"

"Yeah, I know about your affair with Rukia Kuchiki. And if you want it to stay a secret you'll cooperate." I threatened hopping that this would calm him down. It didn't. Instead he walked over to me, pulled me by the collar of my shirt and hissed right into my face.

"You son of a bitch. How do you know this?"

I lost my patience right then and there. I took hold of his hand, twisted his wrist, spun him around and shoved his face into the wall. I held his arm in a twisted position, holding him in place. "I will dislocate your shoulder if you don't calm down." I warned him before letting out a breathe to calm my nerves. "Now listen. The reason why I know about you two is because I'm on this case. And I've seen the pictures of you two about to rock each other's world." I then leaned over and whispered to his ear. _"She is also secretly my client. She came to me this morning seeking my help. I believe she's innocent and I could really use the help of friends right now."_ This made Renji sigh with relief. Once I was sure he had calmed down I let him go. "Tell me about what happened that night. What were you doing around the time the murder took place?"

Renji paused, rubbing his sore shoulder, and went on to explain. "She told me to wait for her while she went into the bugle, which I did. I kept watch for Rukia from when she exit the building then goes back in. but between that time I was called by her brother so I went and told her I had to leave. She let me go do my job as she went back into the bugle, saying that she'll settle this alone."

I sighed. "That'll be all, thank you." I say and walk out the room, where I was greeted by Chad.

"Ichigo," Chad said, "Iba just invited us for some refreshments at the Soul Bringer bar."

"Sounds good to me. I could use a cold one," I replied.

/

Before we go to the bar, Me and Chad head down to the coffee shop after we left at the police station. It appears that I've learned two things today. One was that Hinamori girl is one of the potential witness that's going to be testifying against Rukia and Renji wasn't there by the time of the murder took place. If there's one thing I know is that this doesn't look good on Rukia's case. I may need to ask her some more questions about the murder.

In the meantime, me and Chad enters a local coffee and tea cafe Rukia mentioned spending her time in. It was a pretty neat place to be in; no smell of cigarettes for one thing. It was called the 'Unohara Coffee and Tea Shop' where they serve coffee, tea, breakfast, muffins and donuts here. Me and Chad would sometime go there for a quick breakfast to eat cause as we know, Tatsuki is bad at making breakfast.

"Hello, welcome to our coffee and tea shop!" spoke a silver haired woman in a green dress and white apron holding a gallon of coffee "Oh, hey you two. Long time, no see." she said recognized us.

"Hey, Isane." I respond as Chad followed as well. We knew Ms. Isane Kotetsu months ago when we have to do a case for her. Though it involves for some reason that she thinks aliens have been watching her but it turns out it was some heavy-breathing stalker who's been stalking her. Since then we busted him after we caught him following Isane to her house and if it weren't for us she would've lost her innocence.

"So what brings you guys here in the neck of the woods?" she asked.

"Well we're on a case right now and we have some questions." I respond as I had my notebook up.

"Is it possible to speak privately?" Chad ask her.

"Sure thing, guys. I'll have my sister to take over for me." she walked out of the counter as she calls for her sister to take over the register. It was then I felt hungry after starring at the muffins in display as well as the smell of omelets and coffee. Man, am I hungry.

So after Isane's sister, Kiyone, took over the register for her as she follow us to our table. Kiyone asked us if we need something to go so I order me and Chad some muffins, bread, and cups of cappuccinos. I then begun asking questions.

"So Ms. Kotetsu, have you seen a black haired petite women with purple eyes and wears a white dress?" I asked her as Chad picks up a police sketch drawing of Ms. Rukia Kuchiki. We picked up a copy thanks to Shinji, and showed it to Isane.

She gave a closer look as she hummed. "Oh yeah, I've seen her during my afternoon shift!"

"So she was here." Chad respond.

"Of course, she was ordering decaf and some muffins. In fact for a petite girl I've never seen anyone eat that much muffins before." Isane states.

"How long was she here?" I asked.

"Well she's been in the shop for a long while until around 9pm I'm guessing." she said as she goes over what happened last night "It looked like she was waiting here for so long I didn't think she would ever leave. I just can't believe someone like her would buy all of the muffins."

"Have you ever talked to her about what she's doing here waiting?" Chad asked.

"Well, she didn't say much. The other waitresses including myself kept asking if there's something she would like, her response was more muffins and some lattes. She went to the restroom after drinking so much lattes before she leave."

I see, so with her constantly going to the john she would've sneak off to buy a gun. "Are there any small windows in the ladies rooms?" I asked.

"No way! This place is built in between buildings. If there were windows there then some heavy breathing pervert would stare at us." she gave me an odd look until she gasp "Don't tell me you're planning on peaking in the girl's toilet?" she asked cautiously. I did a spit take on that afterwards.

"What!? No!" I told her in defense "I'm just asking questions that involves a case!"

"Oh. Sorry that I've jumped into conclusions, Detective Kurosaki-sama." she apologized with her head down in a bow.

"No problem, Ms. Kotetsu." I respond as I ate the muffin. "That would be all for now." I said as me and Chad finish our food and drink and leave the place. We went to the porsche as Chad drives us out of the corner of the street.

"Ms. Rukia has a strong alibi." I stated, now I got someone to defend Doe-Eye's case.

"But that still wouldn't prove anything, Ichigo." Chad replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Think about it. Ms. Kuchiki's only alibis are Renji who drove her to the bugle, and Isane who has seen her been in the coffee shop for 3 hours. But if you think carefully, there will be a speculation that she may have bought the gun before she came to the bugle first thing at 7."

I thought of what Chad said, and I've come to the conclusion that he's right. "I see where you're getting at. The testimony would have conclude that Rukia was carrying the gun in her person, or this case she may have bought a gun from a gun store. Renji wouldn't say anything about it since they'll speculate that he was unaware that she was carrying heat, and she would have bought the gun before she comes to the bugle the second time. Shit, I thought we have this case under wraps!"

"So what now?" Chad asked him.

"For now, let's gather the pieces together for the day. What time does Iba wants us to go to the Soul Bringer?" I inquired.

"About seven." he said, that's all the time I would need.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I said as I look around the streets, seeing all of the civilians walking around minding their own business. This is going to be one cold case that I'm going to be needing some quick thinking. I'll ask Tatsuki to narrow down any gun stores that the culprit may have bought the gun.

But for now, I'm going out clubbing until I figure out this case.

/

Ichigo's POV

It was still daylight when we got to the bar. This time of year the sun stayed up much longer as the days became longer. Which was fine by me. This winter had been long and somber like every fucking year. As we entered the bar we were greeted by a familiar face.

"I don't believe it," Our old high school buddy, Kugo Ginjo, said as he rushed over to us with a bright smile. "Ichigo, Chad, Iba, it's been too long."

"We've met last week." I told him in a deadpan tone.

"That's a really long time for old buddies like us." Kugo replied. "Now come on. The night is young and so are the women in this place." He told us as he led the way. As we got in we spotted Shinji sitting at a table with a drunken Izuru, Hisagi and Shunsui.

"Hey, you don't suppose the guilty one would be one of those Espada gang bastards?" Hisagi asked in a slurred tone, due to his drunken state. He pointed at the direction of the catwalk and stage at the other end of the bar. Not only did I see, to my annoyance, my landlord Urahara, but also a whole bunch of assholes that were nothing but trouble. They were the Espada, Hisagi had mentioned just now. Among them were their leader, Aizen Sosuke and his lieutenants, Gin Ichimaru, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Coyote Stark and Ulquiorra Cifer. These bastards have been a real pain in the ass for the police department and myself for many years now. With a frustrated glare, Iba hissed.

"How dare those bastards show themselves here? At our usual hangout place. The worst part is we know they're bad news and can't arrest them without any evidence, not to mention the evidence usually disappear somehow every time we actually got them." He said through clenched teeth.

I place my right hand on Iba's shoulder and told him. "We'll get them eventually. But tonight let's just have a good time. Don't let those fuckers ruin it for ya."

Iba let out a breath and responded. "You're right. We'll get those bastards someday but for now we'll just enjoy the evening."

But right then the lights dimmed out. "What the …? What's going on?" I asked. But then I felt a pair of smooth, female hands wrap themselves around me. I turned around and saw an all too familiar face.

"Welcome to Soul Bringer," My former client, Tia Harribel, said with a seductive tone. Harribel was once a street hooker who was often abused by her pimp. I put him to justice and got her into rehabilitation. I hadn't heard from her since then.

"Tia? Long time no see. What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here now," She replied. "And you came at a good time. Tonight the Soul Bringer's special singer, The Dazzling Three, will be performing."

After she said this she gestured me to turn my gaze to the stage. The Dazzling Three, Tia had mentioned were three well known and very attractive singers her at the bar. There was Rangiku Matsumoto with the largest bust. Yoruichi Shihoin, an exotic black woman with equally exotic yellow eyes. And to my surprise, another of my old classmate from high school, Orihime Inoue. Rangiku started to sing with Yoruichi and Orihime being the backup singers. All three of them wore strapless sparkling red dresses that holds their busts, with long slits showing their legs, which caused a lot of men to howl like wolves and whistle. I could see Hisagi, Izuru and Shunsui gazing at the girls with hearts in their eyes. I shake my head. They're as perverted as the last time I saw them. I looked over at the Espada and everyone, except Ulquiorra, were gazing at the girls like hungry predators. Rangiku walks up the catwalk, doing sexy poses and winks at the men in the bar, even kicks one of them for brushing her ankle. She even leaned over at Ichimaru, grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. She strokes his chin as he moves closer, hopping to get a kiss. Rangiku retreats however as she does what most attractive singers does. Tease and seduces the audience. As she walks back I notice her blowing a kiss at Ichimaru. She should be careful who she gets involved with. Ichimaru is after all Aizen's second in command. The song ended and the bar erupted in cheers and whistles.

"Yeah, Yoruichi! Nice job! Yeah!" I could hear Urahara cheering and whistle. I'm guessing he has a thing for Yoruichi. I'm suddenly more concerned for Yoruichi than Rangiku.

"Kugo!" I turned around as I heard Aizen call for my old school buddy. Kugo walked over to Aizen and the later whispered something in Kugo's ear. Kugo nods and escorts Gin backstage.

"Excuse me guys. I have to go to the rest room." I lied so I could follow the two without having to getting my friends involved. Something fishy was up with Kugo if he was dealing with Aizen. I just know it. What I didn't know at the moment was a certain blue haired bastard following me as I went after the duo.

 **/**

 **The characters are in place, suspects added. More to the drama and Ichigo has to place the pieces together.**

 **Remember to Review.**


End file.
